futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Antarctica (President Ventura)
The United Antarctic States (more commonly referred to as simply Antarctica) is a Federal Constitutional Republic comprising of 6 states on the continent of Antarctica. It is the first and only country on Antarctica and with just under a population of 1 million it is one of the smallest countries in the world in terms of population. But it is one of the largest in terms of area. Since its founding in 2018 Antarctica has been mostly isolated from the rest of the world. Despite being a relatively new country it has a very strong military though Antarctica has only been involved in 1 war, the Chilean-Antarctic war in the 2020s. History Antarctica was the last continent on Earth discovered by mankind. Was first envisioned in the 1st century and first explored in the 7th century. Several expeditions were made to Antarctica after their discovery. Only in the 20th century that mankind began to build buildings in Antarctica, mainly bases of scientific research. And since its discovery until 2016, Antarctica was known as an "uninhabited continent used only for research." In the middle 2010s, scientists say that global warming is causing a severe reduction in temperature in Antarctica, which may make it a habitable place. In 2016, the scientific base of McMurdo (the largest base in Antarctica) houses about 1500 people (including researchers, soldiers and tourists). Many people believe that because the conditions in McMurdo would be suitable for housing, move into the local building residences, shops and industries. The following year, the base is now unofficially called "village" or "city". In late 2017, McMurdo is gaining officials laws and government, and becomes the fifty-first American state. During the year 2018, mankind has discussed the case of McMurdo, many people volunteered to move to Antarctica and McMurdo adiministradores as an independent state of their own. The United States finally agreed to sign the treaty of Independence McMurdo in July this year. The Antarctic Treaty is violated, and from the country's independence in November finally comes into force and the country is founded with the name "Antarctica" and not "McMurdo" as many had expected. The capital of the country is McMurdo in the early months, but was later transferred to Weddell, Havlo, along with other state founded McMurdo (state which later changed its name to Victoria). The country's president, Roland Flood said the country received its name because it will expand when you are in good condition for it. During the late 2010s and early 2020s, the country of Antarctica has expanded as promised, and established villages near McMurdo. And during that time also, all countries that have territories in Antarctica have recognized its independence, except Chile. In 2025 Chile opened 2 military bases on the Antarctic coast near Weddell, Antarctica. In 2029 Chilean President Karla Rubilar declared the Antarctic Peninsula a territory of Chile, in response to this Antarctica ordered the shutdown of all Chilean military bases. Chile attacked Weddell and Orkney, Antarctica on October 29, 2030 sparking the Chilean-Antarctic war. The war lasted 3 years and ended when Santiago was bombed killing 4500 people. Since the war Antarctica has been a very peaceful nation isolated from the rest of the worlds nations. Antarctica has not been interested in Space Territory since the beginning of the Second Space age in the Mid 21st Century. Since the war period, Antarctica has focused on bringing infrastructure and the way of life of Antarctica to the same level as western nations. National symbols The government of Antarctica officially adopted its national symbols after the founding of the state in 2018. Flag The national flag consists of a representation of the Antarctic mainland in white with an orange background. This is a "mixture" of two proposed flags when Antarctica was not yet an independent territory, one was proposed by Graham Bartram in 2002, which was a representation of the continent with a blue background, much like the official flag, with the only difference in background color. The other was proposed by Whitney Smith, it was an orange background with an illustration on the left represents two hands holding a base with a big A on it. The official flag was then defined as the continent representing the Antarctic territory, the white representing the large amount of snow and ice (or in some cases representing peace) and orange representing the country as an orange color is "unique" among national flags, no other country in the world adopts this color. Coat and motto Antarctica has adopted the arms of British Antarctic Territory as its official coat. It also adopted the motto contained therein. Anthem The national anthem is called "Antarctica, my land" and was officially adopted in 2021. It became popular in 2018. Oh Antarctica, my land Your white ice Your sky, blue and clear, Your bright yellow sun! The ocean around you, Composed of blue waters, Your center covered in snow, Represent your unique nature, You may not have trees, But there's beauty! Every snowflake that is in you, Symbolizes your prosperity! Your people from various cultures, Coming from all places, Your brave and warlike people, Not give up the fight! You are at the south end! You is the extreme cold! But you are still perfect Oh Antarctica, my land. Geography and climate Antarctica is the coldest place on Earth. The coldest temperature ever recorded on Earth was -89.2 ºC (−128.6 °F) in Vostok on July 21, 1983. Antarctica is a frozen desert with little precipitation; the South Pole itself receives less than 4 in per year. Despite the cold weather, sunburn is often a health issue as the snow surface reflects almost all of the ultraviolet light falling on it. The country is also extremely windy though the people have adapted and build massive underground facilities in all major cities. Many scientists say the climate of Antarctica has become more suitable for the construction of cities compared to the 20th century, probably due to global warming. Economy The economy of Antarctica is very strong and unique to the country. The United Antarctic States is the tenth wealthiest country in the world as of 2127 behind the United States, Europe, the United Kingdom, Canada, Brazil, New Zealand, China, India, Thailand and Sweden. Manufacturing is a major industry in the nation, Antarctica is also the top oil producer in the world. In 2127 however, the world uses only 3/4 of the amount of oil used in 2010. Demographics See also: States of Antarctica The population of Antarctica was 978,498 in the 2125 census and is projected to be about 989,000 in 2127. Antarctica is one of the least populous nations in the world. The largest ancestry groups in Antarctica are Russian, Irish, Canadian and Chinese in that order. Ancestry groups are German, Japanese, Australian, Austrian, Swedish, American, and Hispanic. 95% of all Antarcticans live in cities while 4% live in townships within 5 miles of a city. The remaining one percent live in various small communities across the country. Some may even live 600 miles from a major settlement. The 20 largest cities as of the 2125 census are as follows. # McMurdo, Victoria - abt. 215k # Esperanza, Havlo - abt. 150k # Weddell, Havlo - abt. 120k # Rothera, Havlo - abt. 100k # Sanae, North Antarctica - abt. 95k # Mawson, North Antarctica - abt. 75k # Davis, Atchabinic - abt. 50k # Palmer, Byrdland - abt. 35k # Novolazarevskaya, North Antarctica - abt. 30k # Alexandria, Byrdland - abt. 30k # Orkney, Havlo - abt. 10k # Daniel, Victoria - abt. 8k # Vostok, Newbin - abt. 2k # McKinley, North Antarctica - abt. 1k # South Pole, Newbin - abt. 990 # Fossil Bluff, Havlo - abt. 860 # Ventura, Atchabinic - abt. 800 # St. Kliment, Havlo - abt. 685 # Asuka, North Antarctica - abt. 600 # Fort United, Victoria - abt. 325 # Snezhnyĭ, Newbin - abt. 250 Historic populations Transportation See Antarctica High Speed Rail System. See List of Antarctic airports . See List of Antarctic freeways. Because of the isolation of many Antarctic cities, the government has established a vast high speed rail network that connects to every single established community on the continent. The average speed of the rail is 450mph, though the fastest train (the Orange Line) is able to reach speeds upwards of 600mph. Another form of intercity transportation is the Antarctic Highway System that spans the country. it connects each of the major cities and is used mostly for tranporting goods. The speed limit on the highway is 70mph and it is not ideal to use for travel. The final and most common form of transportation is by air. There are 47 airports in Antarctica that land in various military bases, cities and national parks. The largest airport hubs are McMurdo International Airport in McMurdo, and Esperanza International Airport. South Pole Airlines (SPA) is the largest airline in the country and provides travel to hundreds of cities around the world including New York City, Boston, Toronto, Bejing, Tokyo, London, São Paulo and Santiago. Category:President Ventura Category:United Antarctic States Category:Antarctica Category:Outdated Articles